Next To Me In History Class
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy and Kevin both have trouble paying attention in European history, so they start writing secret poems. Kevin/Macy.
1. Distractions

I should be reading several books for several classes, but this got in my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

I don't own JONAS or it would be all Kevin, all the time.

Dedicated to my untold fairy-tale because of the review she left for A Banana and a NOT Hollaback Girl. She said she used it as motivation to finish her homework before she read it. If only I could be that disciplined. xDD

-----

European history was usually fascinating to Macy, but ever since Ms. Carter redid the seating chart and put everyone in alphabetical order, Macy had been having a time of it paying attention. You know who sits next to her alphabetically? A Lucas. And not just any Lucas. _Kevin._ Kevin, with his curly hair and weird green-brown eyes and that silly smile and…just…everything. Sure, Macy _tried_ to pay attention, but it was so hard with Kevin sitting only a couple of feet of way. She found herself staring at him for minutes at a time in class, watching him as he furiously scribbled down what Ms. Carter was going on about. He had caught her a few times, but she brushed it off, pretending that she wasn't looking at him, she was just in a trance. He always smiled at her as she came back down to earth, and he went back to his notes, still smiling. She wished she could be that studious. She'd pay attention at first, but then Kevin would move around in his chair or stretch his arms over his head or something and she'd go off staring at him again. Today was no exception. They were watching The Six Wives of Henry VIII, and were supposed to be taking notes over it. Macy was watching the movie with rapt attention, taking notes of what she thought was important until Kevin leaned over.

"Mind if we study together after lunch?" he whispered.

"Uh-uh-sure," Macy nervously whispered back.

"Good, because I have no idea what to take notes on."

"We still have another couple classes of this movie to watch. I'll show you what I did today and you can copy it for the next time."

"Okay, thanks Mace."

She didn't pay attention the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, she looked at her notes only to see the little chain of hearts she drew around his name and the messily written poem she scribbled down while she was supposed to be taking notes.

I think about you every day

I hope that you will look my way

You smell so good when I'm in your arms

And I can't help but fall for your charms

That stupid smile, that cheesy wink

Your eyes meet mine and I just can't think.

You're the rockstar who rocks my world

And I'm just one of many fangirls

I wonder what it'd be like to kiss you

But it's just a dream, it'll never come true.

-------------------

Kevin liked European history. It was interesting. Kings and queens and religions, and art and wars and everything. It was awesome. He prided himself on the fact that he was able to pay attention to something that would probably cause his brothers to zone out. Was being the operative word. Why did Ms. Carter think that alphabetical seating arrangements were a good idea? Macy sat next to him. He liked that she sat next to him, but he found her very…distracting. Not in a bad way, mind you; he just got butterflies in his stomach and his mind kind of went blank and that was it. He was gone. When he came back to reality, taking notes over all those kings and wars and stuff seemed pointless. So he would write about Macy instead.

He was writing about Macy when he leaned over and asked if she could help him after lunch. He was thrilled when she said yes and with a sudden burst of inspiration, hastily jotted down the last two lines of what might soon be a song.

I stare at you from across the hall

I might be a rock star, but I don't have it all

You're kind of crazy and you injure me

But I still want you Macy.

You're smart and pretty and funny and cool

For you I'd gladly challenge any guy to a duel

I think about you all the time

And all the ways I could make you mine

But I don't know what just to do

To make you want me the way I want you.

-----

Can't decide if I want to continue this or not. I'm thinking accidental notebook switch if I do.


	2. Studying

Okay, here's chapter two. I'm thinking one more chapter and I'll be done.

I don't own JONAS. I don't even own the TV I watch JONAS on. That belongs to my roommate.

--------------------------------------

Macy took her usual seat between Kevin and Stella at lunch that day, placing her stack of books to the side of her lunch tray. Her bright green history spiral was covered with sports and flower stickers and had her name doodled all over it. It was pretty conspicuous. Kind of like Kevin's, she noted. His was bright green as well, but he had guitar and animal stickers on his. Macy laughed to herself as she dug into her pot roast and veggies. Stella was in a mad frenzy of inspiration, planning an outfit for Joe that would make him look "absolutely swoon-worthy" but was cut short by Joe saying that he was _always_ swoon-worthy. This started an argument between the two and Macy, Kevin and Nick watched in minor interest as the argument got louder.

Macy continued eating her lunch; after the pot roast was gone, she pulled the coconut cream pie closer to her, but before she even picked up her fork, the first bite was sniped by Kevin.

"Excuse me? Where are your manners?" Macy said through a shocked laugh.

"I left them at home today," he replied, winking.

"As did I," she shot back as she lifted the brownie on his tray and took a huge bite out of it with a huge smile on her face. She had to distract herself from that ridiculous wink he always gave her.

"Hey! That was the last brownie they had in the line today!" he grabbed her wrist and wrested what remained of the brownie out of it.

"This was the last piece of coconut pie in the line!" she noted that he was still holding her wrist in his hand. His large, square hand with the guitar callused fingers. It was giving her goosebumps and making her blush. Kevin apparently noticed the effect he was having on her and quickly let go of her wrist.

"At least I didn't eat half of it!"

"Good God, you two. You're worse than me and Joe," Stella interrupted.

"Hey, we're just joking with each other. I could never really be mad at Kevin. Unless he shaved his head or killed my dog. Or forgot your birthday again."

"You'd get mad at me if I shaved my head?"

"Yes. You wouldn't look like you anymore and you'd just look weird."

"Really? What'll happen when I get old and bald?"

"I'll make you a wig."

"Aw, you're so sweet Macy," he said as he gave her a one-armed hug. Macy's mind went blank as she inhaled the scent of Kevin's cologne.

_Mmm…Old Spice, classy. _She was grateful that he also wore it in small doses. The few times she had hugged Joe, he reeked of Axe. And whatever Nick wore was too…stuffy. Kevin always smelled fantastic.

Still in her Kevin-hugged-me-and-smelled-fantastic coma, she blurted,

"You want to eat half of it?"

"What?" He was beyond confused. Not just because he had noticed she was wearing that girly Ralph Lauren perfume she always wore, but because he had no clue what the devil she was talking about.

"The…pie…you can have half of it." She pushed the plate to the side of her tray and looked up at him, her eyes wide. He smiled down at her and picked up his fork.

"As long as you're still willing to help me with history."

"Of course I will, Kevin," she replied softly. She took a bite of the pie and looked back at him.

"You got some pie right here," he said to her, pointing to the corner of his mouth. She swiped at her face, but missed it.

"Here, I got it," Kevin said, gently brushing the bit of food away with his thumb. Realizing just how close they were, Kevin's breath hitched.

Macy was similarly having trouble breathing. His hand was cupping her face with the same care she had seen him hold a baby duckling. But he wasn't looking at her like she was a duckling. He was looking at her like she was…

Just then, the bell rang.

Kevin quickly let go of her face, and picked up his books.

"Library?" he asked Macy, as casually as he could.

"Yeah, that works for me."

They walked side-by-side to the library, both trying to ignore the feeling as their arms brushed each others.

In the library, they sat next to each other, as they did at lunch. They sat in silence for a bit before Kevin broke the ice, asking,

"So, can I see the notes you took?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," she started, flipping her notebook open. She carefully avoided the pages with his name and hers written together, finding the start of her notes after a few seconds of searching.

"So, I started by listing the names of his wives, their children, the way they died and stuff like that."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, the dates of birth and death and when they were married to ol' Henry."

"Ol' Henry? I don't think he'd appreciate that name."

"Yeah, well, he's dead now, so who cares?"

Kevin stared at her blankly for a second then he burst out laughing.

"Mace, you are hilarious."

"I try," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you try. My life would be boring without your jokes and sense of humor."

"Well, I'm glad someone gets them."

The librarian looked up from the circulation desk and shushed them.

They shared a sheepish smile and tried to get back to work, but soon they found themselves telling jokes.

"What did Batman say to Robin before they got in the Batmobile?" Macy asked.

"I don't know, Mace."

"Get in the car!"

"Mace…that was horrible," he said through his laughter.

"So why are you laughing?"

"because it was lame!"

"Think you can do better?"

"Why did the elephants leave the circus?"

"no clue."

"They were tired of working for peanuts."

With a straight face, Macy said,

"Kevin, that was stupid."

"No stupider than the Batman one."

"Fair enough."

"If you two don't quiet down, I'm kicking you out!" the librarian suddenly exclaimed.

Kevin and Macy looked at each othe, embarrassed. Not wanting to get in trouble, they hurriedly gathered up their things and ran out of the library.

They split up as they left the library, each going to their respective classes, unaware that the notebooks they were carrying in their bags had been switched in the attempt to get out of the library without getting in trouble.


	3. Discovery

Final chapter of this! Woo-hoo! I'm going to add a short second chapter to Knowledge is a Superpower in the next week or so...simply because it feels unfinished to me. Reviews make me happy. Really. I smile like an idiot. Not quite as much as I did when I got asked out Thursday night, but that was because I've only met this guy once and he told me I was cute. (I have the worst luck with guys, so this was incredible.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

I don't own JONAS. But I do own a notebook that I take notes in, get distracted by plot bunnies, and start writing fanfiction in. This was one of those FF.

----------------------------

Kevin made it to his math class and took out his history notebook, hoping to write some more of the Macy song. But when he flipped it open to the page he thought he had written the song on, it wasn't there. It was history notes…that weren't even his. As he flipped through the spiral, he tried to place the familiar handwriting, failing at that, he inspected the front cover and…

_CRAP! It's Macy's! She must have mine then…and mine has…those stupid lyrics for that stupid song that doesn't even have stupid chords. And there's that stupid line about challenging a guy to a duel. I don't even know where that came from…well, I guess partly from _The Three Musketeers…_but still. She'll probably think it's stupid. Oh, no. _

Kevin caught sight of his name written over and over in multiple-colored inks, surrounded by tiny chains of hearts. Absently tracing the chain with his index finger, he read what appeared to be the start of a poem.

_Seeing you onstage gives me such a rush_

_But it's on the boy at school I have such a crush._

_That's stupid, Misa. Like Kevin would be interested in you. You tend to faint in his presence. Or freak out. Or injure him. Just because he lied to you to spare your feelings, which was really stupid in a kind of sweet way if you look at it from a different perspective and he gave you his lucky boot when you couldn't find your lucky charm and then he found the lucky charm does not mean he likes you. Even if you did ask him out, he'd probably think that you wanted to go out with Kevin of JONAS, not Kevin Lucas…_

_He totally caught you staring again. You should really work on that. How can he pay attention so well? He's always taking notes…doesn't he ever get distracted? _

"I am always distracted by you," Kevin mumbled under his breath and with a soft laugh, turned a few more pages and found a longer poem, with today's date at the bottom.

_I think about you every day_

_I hope that you will look my way_

_You smell so good when I'm in your arms_

_And I can't help but fall for your charms_

_That stupid smile, that cheesy wink_

_Your eyes meet mine and I just can't think._

_You're the rock star who rocks my world_

_And I'm just one of many fangirls_

_I wonder what it'd be like to kiss you_

_But it's just a dream, it'll never come true._

Kevin's face pulled into a smile. So she liked him. She liked him a lot, apparently. Not just because he was a member of her favorite band, but because he was Kevin. Now he just had to figure out a way to make her see that he liked her too.

***

Macy was freaking out in her English class upon discovering that the bright green spiral she was currently holding in her hands was not covered in flower and sport stickers, but animal and guitar stickers. If she had Kevin's notebook…then he must have hers…oh, this could not end well if he read what she had written.

She flipped through the pages and suffered a near-heart attack.

_I stare at you from across the hall_

_I might be a rock star, but I don't have it all_

_You're kind of crazy and you injure me_

_But I still want you Macy._

_You're smart and pretty and funny and cool_

_For you I'd gladly challenge any guy to a duel_

_I think about you all the time_

_And all the ways I could make you mine_

_But I don't know what just to do_

_To make you want me the way I want you._

"He likes me?" she whispered, "He likes me and I like him?"

She smiled softly to herself, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to get out of class and see Kevin.

***

The bell rang, dismissing the students from their last class of the day.

Macy threw everything into her bag and ran for the door. The math classrooms were one hallway over and she hoped she could catch him in time.

Kevin, meanwhile, had thrown everything into _his_ bag and took off for the English hallway. He wasn't paying much attention to anyone in the crowded halls; he just had to find Macy.

They ran smack into each other, both falling on their butts in the middle of the hallway, books and spirals scattered everywhere.

"Um, here's your history notes," Macy said to Kevin as he struggled to get up.

"Here's yours," he replied, handing her the notebook and helping her up.

"They, uh, they look pretty similar. Both green and covered with stickers."

"Yeah…and uh…they're both kind of similar inside," he said as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"What does that mean?" she asked, having a clue what he meant, but wanting him to explain anyway.

"I uh, might have looked in your notebook while trying to find out who it belonged to."

"But my name's written on the cover…" she said impishly.

"I wasn't paying attention to that…I was paying attention to…well…a few poems."

"Did you like them?"

"Actually, I kind of loved them."

"Is that right?" she asked, taking a step closer to him, "You know, I kind of loved this poem I found in _your_ notebook."

"It's a song," Kevin said shyly, looking down at the floor, "I just haven't figured out the chords yet."

"You wrote a song…about me?" she questioned, taking another step closer to him and looking up at him through her lashes.

He nodded in response, again pulling at his collar. This tie was really tight. He tried to loosen the knot, but was distracted by Macy's strawberry shampoo.

"Would you really 'gladly challenge any guy to a duel' for me?"

"You read that one? I kind of hate that line."

"Why?"

"It's cheesy."

"I liked it. It was very…you."

"Do you really get a rush when you see me onstage?"

"You read that one?" Macy asked sheepishly, her face flushing.

"Yeah, I also read what you wrote under it. Something about how I never seem to be distracted."

"Well, you always seem to be paying attention; you're always writing."

"I'm always writing about you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Even though Kevin was thrilled at how close they were standing, he was kind of nervous. He pulled at the tie again.

"Kevin, if you don't stop pulling that stupid tie, I'm going to…"

"What?"

"This," she said, grabbing the tie and pulling him down to her face before pressing her lips against his.

--------------

Hope you liked. :D


End file.
